Blind voice
by mermaid1113
Summary: All of Fairy Tail High rejected Lucy for being not only a nerd but she also blind. Not knowing how to cope with this she cries every day in a deserted room. What will be the reaction of her and on of the most popular boy in school be when he hears her sing! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
 **I'm Lucy**

It's been years since I have been to any public schools because of my... In capabilities... Okay, so I'm blind! That does not define who I am. Right, so I'll just go and make some new friends! Hopefully... Ugh! Who am I fooling? I'm probably going to be rejected and bullied, never mind having trouble with grades!

But enough about my problems and I will tell you a little about myself; I'm what you might call a nerd. One side pony tail, blonde hair, at least of what I've heard, with of course a big brain to help with that! Oh and every one says that my eyes are brown but I can't say that I know myself.

So as it is I'm getting ready for my first day at school since some time! I'm exited and nervous, because of all the reasons you could think about and more. But as I wait in the moving car, my nerves take over and I feel the excitement numb down quite a bit.

Now this is one thing entering a new school, but it's a totally different when you are blind as well! Because this is going to be the story of how I got in this new school and how I became to love it so much! Oh and the school's name? Well it's Fairy Tail High!

So I come out of vehicle and as soon as my feet s much touch the ground I have a feeling that this place would and will change me for the better or for the worst.

"LUCY!" Someone called me. Oh, I forgot to tell you about Levy! She's my only friend and the one who told me to go to this school in the first place. With the descriptions she has told me, she has short blue hair and, oh I always forget the colour of her eyes... "Hey Levy!" I greeted her. "So, what classes are you in?" She asked me eagerly. I gave her my schedule. "Aw! We only have our first classes together, English and Math! At least we didn't get separated on all of them!"

As Levy guided me to our first class, I felt eyes of students wonder onto me. It's almost a sixth sense, or is it my fifth sense? "This is where our first class is!" She cheered. I nodded and went in the room, feeling the wall for guidance. Once at my seat, Levy sat next to me and the lesson started. "So class, today we have a new student joining us! Miss Heartfilia, would you care to present yourself?" Asked the teacher. Of course I nodded and got up, not moving because that could lead to a horrible disaster. "Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm glad to be attending this school with all of you!" I kept my head down not wanting others to see my unseeing eyes. "She's pretty shy, isn't she?" I heard a girl whisper. Forget the shy part. she's pretty!" Said a, probably, playboy. "Please make her feel welcome." Stated the teacher, scolding the boy from before. I sat back in my chair and listened to the lesson and the comments made by my fellow comrades.

"Why does she need that Levy girl to help her around school?" Asked a girl sitting at the cafeteria table behind me. "Never mind the school, she needs help to move in the classrooms!" A boy said in a horror tone. I never even got a chance to talk to anyone else then Levy and the hole school hates me! I sighed. "What's wrong?" Asked a boy behind me. Maybe my luck changed for a second? "Can't find your way across this big, big room?" He mocked. That's it, I'm sick and tired of all this! As I felt my anger blowing at incredible levels, my mouth was moving with poison stinging in every word. "I'm sorry, but no! Do you even have an idea of why that is?!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs, hoping every one was hearing this and with every word spilling out of my mouth, I could feel a few pair of eyes looking, no staring, into my back. "Yeah, because you're a looser!" He's really getting on my nerves more and more every freaking second! "NO! IT'S BECAUSE I'M FREAKING BLIND!" I yelled at him.

I ran, bumping into several persons on the way, to a room where I couldn't feel there and did the one thing I could think of, sing. For once I made up the words and the lyrics. I was having fun the first time today.

I was trying to finish the song, but all that was coming out was sobs and painful memories that was once forgotten in time. The door opened. "What are you doing here?!" The same boy from before screeched at me. "S-sorry, I don't know where I am or how I got here really..." No response from him. "I'll go now..." I tried to get up but my legs couldn't support my weight, reminding me that I haven't eaten all day and I have diabetes... "Are you okay?" He asked, concern hinting in his husky voice. "Yeah, I'm fine." I say as I try to get up again, but fail. "No you're NOT fine! What's going on? Can I help in any way?" He kept asking questions, but my now hurting head couldn't process his words correctly. "F-food... S-sugar..." Was pretty much all I could manage to say. "Okay, hmmm... I don't have any anything! Why did I have to eat all my lunch today?!" He yelled at himself as I drifted into a bliss of silence.

As I wake up, I hear a faint whispering... From a boy? Then I recognize it and remember what happened before. "She is going to be fine." Who I guessed was the nurse continued telling the boy. "She just passed out because she has diabetes and the stress didn't help." He was calmer now. "Okay, when will she wake up?" He sounded pretty worried, but this is the same guy who was insulting me no more then...! I have no clue what hour it is... "I'm awake you idiot..." I deadpanned. "Oh, WAIT! Did you just call me idiot?!" He yelled at me in utter surprise. "Yeah, and?! You called me that!" I screamed back at him. "No, I called you a looser..." He tried to reason, but I started to mumble nonsense about how it didn't matter as ling as it was mean.

"Stop yelling at each other! You know how much I hate other humans!" The nurse called. Weird... Why would she become a nurse, a person who helps other people, if she doesn't like other...?

"Hey, I'm Natsu, and you are...?" He stretched the last word making him seem impatient. "I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." I mumbled a bit with my last name. "Oh, Luigi? So you're the new one in all of my classes?" Wait! What? How? "My name is Lucy! Not Luigi! Natsu...?" "Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel!" He sounded more like a child then a teenager... "We need to get to class!" I threw my legs over the side of the bed. "Hmm... We can't really..." Ugh, I need to see Levy and tell her what happened! "Why not?" I questioned him. "Because school is over...?" It sounded more like a question then a fact. "How long was I out for?" "For about three hours..." Wow... "But I need to see Levy!" I heard some shuffling before a hand placed itself on my shoulder. "Is that your blue headed friend?" I nodded. "Oh, well she knows that you're here..." "How does she know-?" "I bumped into her while bringing you here..." "Okay... So...?"

There was only silence for a good minute or two. "Do you know how to get back to your house?" He suddenly asked. "Y-yeah, but I can't go alone and all..." I heard some shuffling before asking: "Natsu, did you just nod your head or something?" "Y-yeah... I did... Sorry, I completely forgot..." He stopped talking. "It's fine, a lot of people forget that I'm blind." I say waving my hand.

We started to walk to my house. We talked more about how it is to be blind and be seeing. "It would be so cool to be able to see all the colours and shapes!" I said to Natsu. He chuckled and said: "You're pretty optimistic, aren't you?" At that I gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean? I'm mostly unhappy when I'm around everyone or when I try to run away of..." I stopped speaking because I heard someone walking behind us. "Try to run away from what?" I tried not to look panicked, but I knew I failed when Natsu asked what's wrong. "Just a bit cold. I forgot my jacket." I answered. "I could give you mine." I nodded and waited for the jacket arms out hands open. There was something that I could feel in my hand. I couldn't describe it, but it felt soft and warm. Was this it? Was this his jacket? I felt around for the sleeves, but some where in the middle Natsu helped me get it on.

I heard a calm but not from anyone I new: "Hey!"

 **Mermaid1113: Hope you liked the first chapter of many more! Review what you thought, Plus who is behind the two?**

 **Lucy: Yeah! Who is there?!**

 **Mermaid1113: So till next chapter!**


	2. Homework

**Chapter 2**  
 **Homework**

 _xX~ Natsu ~Xx_

"Hey!" I turn around to see a ink haired boy. "What's up Gray?" I asked him. "You know him?" Asked the blond girl next to me. "Yeah, Ice Princess here is some times annoying, but he still is pretty fun and dependable some times..." I whispered so Gray wouldn't hear that. "Oh, okay!" Lucy said. "So he's your friend/enemy?" She asked out loud. Gray laughed his head off. He was literally rolling on the floor he was laughing so much. "OH. MY. GOD. POPSICLE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!" In no time at all he stopped laughing and we where head butting each other. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, FLAME BRAINS?!" He shouted at me. We both heard some mumbling we couldn't tell what was said. We turned to see a crying blond girl. "What's wrong with her?" Gray said, not caring if he hurts her feelings more. "I don't know. Luce, what's the problem?" I asked with real concern lacing my voice. "I-it's just t-that... I don't l-like it when people... F-fight..." I noticed how she had a hard time saying the last part of that sentence. "Sorry, but Natsu just gets on my nerves so easily." Gray said honestly. "I-it's fine... Just please tone it down..." She pleaded, almost a pout, making her the most adorable thing ever! WHAT THE HECK WAS I JUST-?! ADORABLE?! But with that golden hair and... NATSU! GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF! GOD!

I sighed. "Natsu is something wrong?" Asked the girl I was thinking of right at that second. "Y-yeah, just worried about my homework..." I lied. "Oh, well I can help you if you want?" She asked. "Can I have some help to?" Asked Ice Princess. "But out!" I said shoving him away. "Natsu, please don't start anything..." I heard from Lucy. "Gray was it?" She asked to where she thought he was. "Yeah! Gray Fullbuster!" He said in his cool, but with a bit of cheer, voice. "Okay, Gray, I would be happy to help you!" She said with the most warm smile plastered across her face, but something was behind it and I couldn't really see what it was...

 _xX~ Lucy's POV ~Xx_

After arriving at my house with Natsu and Gray, we sat down at the kitchen table to work on the homework given to us. "I'm bored Luce!" Whined Natsu at her right side. "Yeah, I don't get any of this stuff!" Complained Gray at her left. "Okay, might as well take a brake before your heads explode with all this thinking." She said annoyed at the two boys. "YAY!" They both cheered. "Can I get a snack?" Asked Natsu. "Flame Brain here has his mind always on food." Stated the boy on her left. "I do not!" They started arguing about non-sense. "If you two fight anymore I'll kick you out and won't ever help you with your homework again!" She said in a deviled tone. "Y-YES MAM'!" They said at the same time.

"Now the pantry is on the left of the fridge and DON'T eat every thing!" She said taking what Gray said in consideration. The only thing she heard from Natsu was a sigh then his feet's dragging across the floor. Natsu arrived again with the aroma of something sweet. "Aww...! That was my last chocolate bar!" I sighed, knowing that it was my favorite one that I was saving for last. "Sorry Luce, I didn't know it was your last one! Wait... How did you know it was a chocolate bar?" He sounded confused and Gray stayed quiet, telling me to say something. "Well... Since I can't see, my other senses improved a bit and I know that smell, it's my favorite bar... a KitKat bar (A/N i do not own KitKat, just to make sure if I forget later!)." Knowing the sent very well. "Woah! That's so cool Lucy!" Gray sounded impressed. "It's nothing really..." I said, knowing it was truly nothing to fond over.

"Hey, it's getting kind of late and no one's here... Do you live alone Luce?" Asked Natsu. I felt the tears sting. Some people are surprised that I can shed tears since I'm blind, but my eyes aren't the problem, it's something in my brain. "Are you okay Luce? What did I say wrong?" Natsu sounded concerned, but I couldn't truly know... It was easy to put emotion in words, even non existing ones. "Dude, you don't know what she might have been through!" Gray almost yelled at him. Why was he being so protective? Did he have a hard past, just like her? "Gray, it's fine... It just stirred some past memories I thought I forgot..." I half lied. They where stirred back to the surface, but it's not like I could ever forget them... "I live alone." I stated, looking where I thought was Natsu.

They stayed a bit longer then I would have thought they would. "Guys... Can I ask a question?" We where sitting in my living room. "You just asked one, but go ahead." Joked Natsu. "Well... Hmm... What do you look like?" I asked trying to make it sound less weird. "Oh, well Ice Princess here has black hair and dark blue eyes..." Natsu trailed off. "Okay, Flame Brain here has black eyes and his hair is pink." Pink?! "Is it naturally pink?" I asked, but might not have been the best idea. "IT'S NOT PINK! IT'S SALMON!" After his sudden out burst he started to pout, well that was all I could think of from his silence. "Okay... Oh, why do you keep calling each other Ice Princess and Flame Brain?" She asked, not liking that it was insults. "Well, Gray here managed to get himself stuck in a fridge once!" Natsu said, laughing. "Natsu just puts every thing on fire..." Gray trailed off. So Natsu's a pyromaniac? Never would have guessed.

After a few more hours of either homework or having fun. "It was nice of you to help us Luce!" Natsu said as he left with Gray. The said boy thanked me. "See you guys tomorrow!" I said in a cheery voice. "Yeah, see you!" They said in unison.

 **Mermaid1113: So this was a bit tough to write... Ugh I hate writer's block!**

 **Natsu: Well I still have to tell you to do the thing!**

 **Mermaid1113: Sure... I don't own Fairy Tail... * T_T ***

 **Lucy: Don't cry! I'm sure you'll get over your writer's block! Plus the audience might help you if you ask...**

 **Mermaid1113: Can you help me! If you have any ideas good or bad please tell me! I'm dying to have ideas!**

 **Natsu: You're looking very desperate...**

 **Mermaid1113: Well that's because I am! (That doesn't sound as good as I thought...) Well please leave a review and if you liked it you might want to go check out my other fanfictions! Bye~**


	3. Leo

**Chapter 3**  
 **Leo**

 _xX~ Lucy's POV ~Xx_

As I went up stairs I heard someone knock on the door. I went there and was very surprised when I heard the voice. "You look pretty tonight!" The boy said, making me blush. "For Mavis's sake! You're my servant, Leo! You can't let Father know or hear!" I said, the end sounding a bit angry and nervous. "I won't, beside he's not here right now, is he?" I shook my head, knowing he was right. "Just be carful... I wouldn't want to even think what he would do if he found out about that comment..." I shivered, knowing one of the consequences. "I'll be fine... Just don't tell your dad... Please!" He said, his voice a plea. "I would never!" I said, bringing my hand to my chest, showing that I was offended by that. "We should get going... We don't want to make your father wait..." He said, sadness traced his voice. "Of course... Then to the mansion..." I said as I looked for Leo's hand.

As we waited in the vehicle I remembered a past memories that was to painful to ever want to remember.

 _xX~ Flashback ~Xx_

 _Me and mom, Layla Heartfilia, was going to a concert, my first. I was about ten, if I remember correctly. My mother had put all my hair down, as usual, and I had on a dress. They said it was a pretty color of purple. All I knew was that the concert was going to be loud and there was going to be a lot of people._

 _We where in the car and my mom told me this: "You won't always be able to hear me, so I want you to hold my hand at all time!" She said it in a firm tone, so I nodded my head._

 _~ At the concert ~_

 _Never would I have thought I would have liked music that much! I will definitely download some on my phone when we get home. There was an extremely loud when I heard a low voice telling me that if he came with him I would get money, candies and every thing I wanted. Of course being a child I went, letting go of mother's hand. Me and the man made our way outside to the car he told me all my wished things where. As I was going to get in I heard someone scream: "LUCY!" Mom, that's right she told me NOT to let her hand go. As I ran to where I thought my mom was, a hand grabbed my wrist. "Can you let go please, I want to see my mom." I said politely, as I was taught. "But I want a friend!" He said. "Can I just see my mom, then I'll come back!" I said cheerfully, trying to reassure the man I would be back. "But I need to go now and I want to have a friend with me..." He said, sadness dripping from every word I heard._

 _My mother yelled something: "Lucy, don't listen to them, come-!" was the only thing I heard when a loud bang was heard. "Miss Luuuucy!" Tauris? When was he here and was that police sirens I heard?_

 _xX~ End of flashback ~Xx_

How could I have- "Lucy, we arrived." Leo butted in my thoughts. "Do you know if Father is still up?" I asked knowing the answer, but hoping of a different one this time. "Sir Heartfilia is still awake and want you in his office as soon as possible." Said my maid, Virgo, in her abnormally unemotional tone. "Thank you, I will go there immediately..." I stated in a hushed tone, knowing the reason of his request. It was my mother's death today... As long as I can get through this I can get back to school and see that Natsu guy again and all of his friend!

I start walking but as I come near the doors I can smell the heavy sent of drinks and beers. "Do you have any idea how much he's drunk today?" I asked Tauris, the security guard of my Father. "Well, Sir Heartfilia has been in his office all day except for a bit this morning and I assume he has been drinking during all of that time..." Oh. My. God. This is going to be one hell of a night! This is the most that Father has drinked in years! "We wish you the best of luck!" Said the twin maids: Gem and Aii. (A/N do you see what I did there?) As I entered the room the smell of his favorite drink stung my nose, I flinched back, not wanting to know how drunk he was. "Lucy~" He said in a sickly sweet voice. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I was informed that you wanted to see me?" It sounded more a question then a statement. "Oh, yes! Well as you know today is the day you killed your mother!" He spate at me, making me flinch a bit. "You killed my wife, your own mother! How could you?!" He said as his hand gripped the top of a beer bottle. "I never killed her!" I yelled, only making him angrier. "Oh, that's right. You where only the cause of her death, isn't that right?" As he said it, my heart began to beat at a unmorally high speed. Every word that came out of his mouth whipped and cutted my heart and soul. But then I felt pain, real pain, on my arm. He had thrown the bottle at me making it shatter onto my arm.

 _xX~ Natsu's POV ~Xx_

"So what do you think about-" I stopped dead in my tracks. "Hey Flame brain what's the matter?" Asked a voice, Gray's. "I-I don't know..." I said as my head starts to hurt a bit. "Are you alright? You look awful!" "Thanks Gray." I said, rolling my eyes. But that idea came short as my head started to spin with it. "Dude, seriously though, my house isn't far... Let's go there and you can lie down..." He said, worry tracing his voice. "You know what?" I said as I feel myself drifting off. "I think I'll just lay down right here..." Then I collapsed.

Waking up, my head feels like it's been trampled on by elephants, then stung my bees and finally crushed my a whale! I try to get up, but a hand forces me back down on the bed I was on. "What's going on?" I ask as the hand forcefully pushes me. "Flame for Brains open your eyes won't you?" Then I realised that they where closed, why didn't I open them before? As I did, I saw the room come into view. I was in Gray's house, the extra room that I used sometimes.

"What happened?" I ask as I try to remember the last thing before I went out. "I don't know what happened, you just passed out!" Gray stated. "Do you recall anything, Natsu?" Asked Ur, Gray's adoptive mother. "No..." I said unsure. "Well you'll probably remember thing's later on... Now get some rest." She said. As I closed my eyes, I heard the both of them exit. At least that's what I thought. "Hey, mind telling me what really happened?" Asked Ice Princess, surprising me. My eyes flew open and my breath started to hitch. I felt my heart beat at a extraordinary speed. "Wow, dude I'm sorry for scaring you like that!" He said with his hands up in front of him, palms towards me. "I don't get it... Why did it scare me THAT much?" Gray only shrugged. "Maybe 'cause you just fainted?" He guessed. "Maybe..." I said not convinced that was the answer. Then a torturing pain crossed my arm, as I screamed bloody murder. "What's wrong?!" Asked Ur as she came running into the room. As I clutched my arm, a bit of blood started to slip through my fingers. "What the hell?!" I whispered as I looked closer trying to understand why I was in so much pain and bleeding. "Gray what happened?!" She questioned the now statue of Gray, but with wide eyes, open mouth and a paler skin then usual. Then I noticed a band on my wrist. It was pink and had a heart... When did I get this? Why don't I remember putting it on or what so ever? "I need you to let me see the wound." Ur stated, calmly, but I could still see the panic in her eyes as she worked on my arm.

 _xX~ No one's POV ~Xx_

 _~ With Natsu ~_

After a couple more incidents like that, it was over. As Ur finished treating the last of his wounds they did not notice the band on his wrist disappearing.


	4. Leo's past

_**A/N WARNING! This chapter is very small, but Loke's side of the story and his background with Lucy had to be done! Hope you like it!**_

 _ **~ Mermaid1113**_

 **\- Now with the chapter:**

 **Chapter 4**  
 **Leo's past**

xX~ Leo's POV ~Xx

I was preparing the first aid kit in Lucy's private bathroom when her high pitched screams came to an end. Why would any father treat there only daughter like this?! Knowing that I wouldn't know the answer, I sighed.

"I'm sorry... Am I disturbing you?" Aries said politely. "No, not at all..." I said, not caring to my usual flirting self, seeing Lucy beaten up in her arms. "I'm sorry..." She said quietly. "Why would you be? You didn't do this?" She shake's her head vigorously. "I know that, but still... Seeing this angers me more then ever!" She said at a normal tone, making me surprised, this is the most I've heard from her, without apologies. "I'm sorry for the out burst..." ...and there it is again... "No mater, just lay Lucy there." I said, pointing at the towel I put there.

As she did that, I looked at her wounds. There where more then usual, and they where deeper to... Her father had made a hell home for her here ever since that incident... We all miss Layla and yes Lucy does look like a smaller version of her, but this is going to the extreme! I'm sure that if I hadn't had my medical scholarship, she might have gone to the hospital, and I know she doesn't want to go there any time soon.

I finished cleaning and wrapping her wounds while Aries have gotten apple slices and water for when the unconscious blonde woke up. "This is going to far..." I whispered my hiss as I lay her on her pink fluffy bed. Just as her head hits the pillows her eyes flutter open. "How bad is it?" She asked after realising her situation.

You see she has been in a similar situation almost every month, if not every week, since her mothers death. So as it gives her the knowledge for how she got there and what happened. "I haven't seen you in an as terrible state so far..." I honestly said. She groaned, knowing that it means it's very bad. "Can I still go to school tomorrow?" She asked her voice uneven, nervous to know the answer. "Maybe, but you will still be sore." She nodded slightly, but winced at the pain it caused. "Good... Don't want to miss any time with..." She never finished the sentence, but I was pretty sure of who she was talking about.

xX~ Flashback ~Xx

I was waiting outside the car, waiting for Lucy's guests to come out so I could come and get her. The door swung open and two boys came out. "It was nice of you to help us Luce!" Said the pink haired boy. "See you guys tomorrow!" Lucy had said it with such joy, it made my heart skip a beat. This is the most happiest she has been since her mother passing. What could those two have that made her so joyful? "Yeah, see you!" Said the two at the same time. They really are something aren't they? Being able to put a smile on her face, even if it isn't for long...

So I walk up to them and ask the boy with raven black hair: "how do you know Lucy?" I asked, for protection only I had to know who these two where. "Oh, her?" I nodded him to continue. "She's in our school! How do you know her?" He asked, suspicion tracing his voice. "Oh, I'm a family friend!" I said with a cheerful tone, making sure not to blow my cover. "Cool! What's your name?" Asked the one with pink hair. "I'm Loke!" I almost spat out, but some how still didn't make them think about it twice. "I'm Natsu!" Said pinkie. "I'm Gray." The other said a bit less enthusiastic, but it would be difficult to match his partner. "What are you doing tomorrow?" Asked Natsu. "Nothing that I can think of... Why?" I was getting late for bringing Lucy back to the mansion... This has to end! If not I'm going to be dead! "Oh, just wondering if you wanted to hang out with us?" What?! Hang out with them? "Of course, here is my number!" I said, playing along with his cheerful personality. "Cool, I'll text you tomorrow!" With that they walked back to wherever they where ment to be.

xX~ Flashback ends ~Xx

"Good night, I hope you have a great day tomorrow." I whispered as I tucked her in. Any one watching this might think it's a bit inappropriate for me to do this since I'm about the same age as her, but I find it rather normal. I feel more like her brother then her bodyguard or her friend... It's probably all the years we have been together. From about the age of two, we where sharing the same toys... Our mothers where close, but mine died a bit before Lucy's. I was about three... Her name was Karen Lilica... She was stunning with her green hair and her shining brown eyes... But that shining one of joy... It was usually one of mischief. She always loved to prank Aries, my long time friend, when we where little. But one time she went to far, Aries was crying how scared she was and Karen was laughing in her face! At that moment I lost every respect I thought I had for the one I called mother... After that she ended up ill and soon passed away... I felt guilty for her ever since, even if Aries does try to help...

 **Leo: God, why didn't I say ,y real name... It would have been easier!**

 **Mermaid1113: Are you going to giver her the number?**

 **Leo: Want number to who?!**

 **Mermaid1113: Natsu's number to Lucy!**

 **Leo: Hmm... Maybe! I hadn't thought of that! Great idea!**


	5. Who you gonna call?

**Chapter 5**  
 **Who you gonna call?**

 _xX~ Lucy's POV ~Xx_

I wake up feeling sore. So sore that I don't think I will be able to go to school! I have to go! There is no way I am staying here with my so called father. Opening my mouth was very difficult, I noted that every thing else was going to be about a hundred times worst and I didn't even say a word yet. "Princess, do you !need anything?" Asked Virgo in a monotone voice, as she always does. "Yes, can you go get my phone?" I asked, my voice very strained.

I heard her footsteps going away. I try to sit up, but my body was not taking that as a strike of pain washed over my abdomen. "Lucy! Are you okay?!" Exclaimed Leo, appearing from Mavis knows where. "Yeah... It's just that it still hurts..." I admitted, not like usual. I couldn't hear anything from Leo, except his breathing. "Did you just admit that you were in pain?" He asked very cautiously. "Yes..." I said, not trying to move more then needed. "Okay, hospital now!" He said. "No, no, no! I just think that I'm very sore! Please don't take me to the hospital!" It took a couple of seconds before Leo replied. "Fine... But if you feel a little bit worst, you tell me right away, got it?" His voice was surprisingly stern instead of his flirtatious self. "Promise-" Was the only thing I said before Virgo interrupted me.

"Princess, here is your phone." I crane my head to where I think she is. "You interrupted me, Virgo what do you have to say for yourself?" I asked, trying to get her to have at least one bit of manners. "Oh I'm so sorry~! Will you punish me, Princess~?" Fantastic, this again! "No! Now can you type in Natsu's number." I said without thinking. "You do not have Natsu's number..." She said. "Oh for Mavis's sake! I knew that I forgot to ask him something!" I shouted, but not to loud to make sure 'Father' doesn't hear. "Lucy..." Leo says, very quietly. "Yeah?" I wanted him to continue. "I have it if you want..." My mouth fell open. How could Leo have his phone number instead of me?! I actually know who he is and he doesn't! I calm myself down.

"Thank you Leo, that would be great." I said, trying to keep myself from ask every burning question I had. "Oh, and if he wonders who gave you his number tell him it's from Loke, your family friend..." Ah, this makes sens now. "Okay, got it! Telling them you lied about yourself!" I said in a joking tone. Leo always had a talent to know everyone that was close to me, even Levy (although she knew his real name)! "Hahaha!" He said without humor. "How did you get to know him this time?" I asked. He only laughed awkwardly and proceeded to say: "Do you want it or not?" I quickly replied with a simple yes.

Leo tells Virgo the number and she puts it in my phone. "Now can you dial his number for me?" I asked my maid. She agreed to do the task and tried to give me the phone, but I couldn't really move... So she held it to my ear as I hear the buzzing.

"Hello?" Asked a exhausted voice was heard from the other end of the line. "Hey, it's Lucy!" I tried to sound at least a bit joyful, but it was very scratchy. "Luce are you okay? You sound a bit off..." He sounded concerned. "I'm fine Natsu, I just caught a bug or something so I can't go to school today." I lied. This was always something I hated doing with any friend, I sometimes lied to Levy too... It just wasn't worth making them worry over me that much. I could get though this.

"For Mavis's sake Luce! You sound like you haven't had anything to drink for a year! Please take some water or something before I come over." He said. "Wow, you aren't coming over!" I screeched. "Why not?" He asked suspiciously. "Because... You'll catch my flu! I don't want you getting sick..." I lied once more. "Luce, I'll be fine. I haven't been sick for as long as I remember!" Natsu said proudly. "Okay, and I entend to keep you from dirtying that perfect record! Now please let this go!" I pleaded. "Fine... But if anything- ANYTHING -happens that you are feeling worse call me and I'll be right over." He finally gave in. It made me smile to notice what he had said sounded a lot like what Leo had said not to long before.

"I promise. Oh my- Natsu you're late! I'm so sorry!" I apologized when I looked at the hour. "It's fine Luce. It's worth getting detention if it means knowing where you're at." He said gently. I almost cried, but didn't. "Bye Natsu!" I exclaimed. He said his goodbyes before Virgo cut the call.

I let the streams of tears fall down my cheeks. Leo and Virgo smiling at the sight, because for once I wasn't crying of pure pain, but of happiness. Someone actually cared for me. That's all that kept me going for the morning: that little phrase that Natsu had probably dismissed as a normal thing. "I'm glad you found him." Leo said, honesty making his hazel coloured eyes glow. "I'm glad too Princess!" Virgo chirped in.

Then all of a sudden I heard a booming voice downstairs that I hated with everything in me. "Lucy Heartfilia! Where are you?!" My so called father screamed for me. "Can you go tell him I can't move from my bed?" I politely asked Leo. I knew he could take on Father if they got in a fight, so it didn't worry me when he started to walk out the door.

A few minutes pass and I hear: "What?! You mean she's dead?!" My father screamed. I could faintly hear Leo explain that I was not dead, but severely injured. "Well I see no reason why she isn't here, in front of me, at this moment!" He yelled at Leo. I could just picture him in front of my father. Then Leo getting trampled and injured, just as I had not more then a day ago. It made me want to hurl.

"Leo is going to be fine, Princess" Assured Virgo, but it didn't help the unconfutable feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I had a feeling things was going to get worse then they already are, and that can't be possible. At least I hoped not.

 **Mermaid1113: I know you guys are probably going to go all 'Natsu crazy' on me for not posting anything for soooooo long. But it's only because I have been writing something on the side. It's a project that I don't want anyone to see before it's finished. I hope you can forgive me!**

 **Natsu: Did you say 'Natsu crazy'?!**

 **Lucy: *Laughing her ass off* Help! I can't breath!**

 **Mermaid1113: I hope you guys like the chapter and I'll see you guys next time bye~**

 **Natsu: Wait! What about the 'Natsu crazy'?**

 ***Curtains closed***

 **Natsu: *mutters incoherently***


End file.
